Experience The New
by FriedStick
Summary: This is about a group of five closest friends, who race through adventures, and keep each other standing in times of terror and fear. They know each other closely, and will give a life to one another. You will not have too much of the actual Priderock, but I am sure you'll enjoy this story of true friendship.


_**Introduction**_

Asilé grumbled while peeking from his mother's soothing, warm fur. It was not time for him to wake up yet.

"Asilé.. Wake up" His mother's warm voice leaped through his sensitive ears.

"Al right!" He muttered, and looked up. He did not understand his mother's patience, he could be the most annoying child, which he knew, and still she would be calm and sweet.

"Morning Asilé" Ringed a daring voice, the pastel coloured blur in his eyes retrieving to form a dark based cub.

"Oh! Chader" Wailed Asilé, dragging himself upon his fragile paws in a fraction of a second.

"Right, let's go" Replied Chader with a small smirk, saluting Asilé's mother, Princess Shani. Indeed, Asilé was a prince, royal blood. Yet, Chaka and Bianca, his uncle and aunt, were chosen to rule over the Pridelands, earning the title 'King and Queen Chaka and Bianca'.

"Hey guys" Greeted two familiar, feminine voices.

"I and Asilé were just coming to get you two" Cheered Chader, making it obvious that he was pleased with the earn of time.

"Sure, Soura, come" Responded Juraya, daughter to Mheetu and Chayene. Mheetu was one of those kind giants, yet he was mysterious. His mate Chayene was brought in with her pregnant sister, yet nobody was to ever hear of the pregnant lioness ever again after she broke down in tears and left immediately.

"Hold on, I've got to get Aye. Promised her to come" Stated Soura. She had always watched over Aye when King Chaka and Queen Bianca had to leave their beloved daughter Aye behind for some business, and the entire bunch of them did not mind her tagging along, she was a bundle of joy, and mostly energy.. Honestly. Yet, she was so bubbly, you could not prevent anyone loving the heart out of her.

"Sure" Chuckled Juraya, and turned to roll around a bit with two out of five of her best friends.

–-

Chader and Asilé are lounging near one of the borders, eyeing 'their' three lionesses, as it seemed like. They ruled their generation, and age around the Pridelands. There were two other teenagers, Brutus and Aowin, yet they remained hidden and obeyed orders if needed. The two young lions were also known outside borders, for their title and for their charms. Indeed. They were quite the celebrities. And everybody knew.

"So, what are we going to do?" Asked Chader, flicking out his tail in gentle tugs and swipes while eyeing Asilé who was doing the exact same, yet facing Chader, his hind legs dropped to the left to dangle from the rock.

"I've got no idea.. But we're about to find out" He muttered, squinting his eyes while focusing upon a slow moving glob out in the distance, moving towards Priderock.

"Girls!" Called Chader, out, grinning broadly.

"Wha'?" Responded Soura, walking towards them, Juraya and Aye following after.

"We have company" Stated Asilé, sliding himself off of the rock, suspicion clear in his emerald tinted eyes.

"Cool!" Called Aye out, flicking her head to see the response of all of her friends, who had oblivious looks upon their faces.

"Not cool?" She whispered slightly after, yet grunted and sped out in front of them, wailing from side to side to prevent herself from storming streight into an obstacle.

"She's awesome" Snorted Juraya, and sped after her, copying the noises erupting from Aye's lips.

"Al right.. I wonder what's up.." Chuckled Asilé, his V-grown mane being the only thing to hold him down in his teenager years. Many expected him to take Chader with him and go to make his own Pride, potentially taking Juraya, Aye and Soura with him.

"We're going to find out" Joked Chader, following after Asilé who already was a few steps ahead of him, Soura stepping after them with a smug smile upon her maw. She had joined with the most perfect bunch of friends anyone could ever imagine.

–-

"But-" Started Aye, tears welling in her deep eyes.

"- What she wants to say is.. We can't leave our _family_" Explained Chader, comforting Juraya and Aye who leaned upon his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I am sorry, but you know how full the Pridelands are getting, to much for us to handle. Layede's Pride is in need of more members, and we can't raise you all here in the right way. Layede will be able to teach you all the up and downs of life, and y'all will have plenty of time to give us another visit. It is the only option now, we can't take more life than we already have done with all these mouths to feed." Explained king Chaka, queen Bianca nodding her head in agreement.

"You have to understand, we are not able to hold all these lifes, and all of you have grown so brave and strong, you all were the first option to turn to King Layede." She added, her eyes pleading for agreement.

"She.. Has a point" Whispered Soura, who had hid herself deep into Asilé's mane.

"She does, and we'll have enough time to visit the Pridelands!" Chader exclaimed as an attempt to soothe the pain lurking behind the females that snuggled both of his shoulders.

"Sir, we are honoured to join your Pride" Asilé added with a thick sigh, carefully placing his chin into Soura's neck, hoping to calm her sobs that raked through her movements.

"We'll be fine, it is a shock that we will have to leave our families, but the point behind it is, I think for all of us, enough to understand" He added.

"That is amazing, thank you for understanding young Prince" King Layede spoke. You could see the pressure flood from his shoulder, the muscles that earlier rippled his skin relaxing.

"Oh my, that means.. We'll have to say goodbye" Whispered Bianca, carefully walking towards Aye, and taking her over from Chader's shoulder.

"Soura, you're leaving then..?" Called out a faint voice, a thin lioness passing through the thick barrier of lionesses.

"Yes, mother.. I am sorry" Soura answered, pushing forward to press herself into Dotty, her mother. Nuka had sadly passed away. He had survived the falling logs, and had lived with Dotty for a while, until the pressure of everyone expecting him dead killed his torn heart.

"I'm going to miss you sweetheart" Muffled Dotty, taking Soura down to probably talk about what Soura would have to know, and saying further goodbye. Juraya also had found her mother in the shallowed crowd, and both were sobbing, wetting each other's fur.

Unfortunately, Chader had lost his mother, Vitani, after Vitani's second child. Chader was nearing teenager stages, when Vitani died of blood loss. She was too afraid to tell anyone about it, and had found a peaceful place to spend the night. She had given one cub, who was severely under weight, and too the cub followed it's destiny. Nobody knew the cause of death.. And since then Chader found motherly warmth in Princess Shani, making himself and Asilé partial brothers.

"Wow.. Asilé, Chader.. You're both growing up so fast" Shani whispered, and nuzzled both of her 'sons', who were nearly even height as her.

"Thank you, mother. Sorry that we'll have to leave.. but it is for the Pridelands, right?" Chader stated, and released himself from Shani, bowing his head slightly at King Layede passing by, eyeing his new members carefully.

"It is al right, I'll live. Just, promise me that nothing will happen to you two. And take care of the girls you're going to be taking." Shani responded, smiling through her watering eyes.

"We will, but we're going to have to go." Asilé whispered, and carefully licked her chin, blinking away the tears forming in his eyes. He knew that his mother would not be able to respond, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Chader called out, and hastily managed to take the girls back after earning a few 'take care of my girl's, Of course he would. He would die for every single one in their group of friends, just to save them.

It did not take long for them to say their last goodbye's, and stand back in the grass, on their way to their new homes. A new start, yet they would not forget their family. Not ever.


End file.
